


сколы

by wastedyouthenterthevoid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/pseuds/wastedyouthenterthevoid
Summary: дом у моря не случился





	сколы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marshall_line](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/gifts).



все, чего жан так отчаянно боялся, можно было уместить в одно слово: короткое, емкое, отрывистое. оно ложилось на плечи неподъемным грузом, сдавливало грудь и ломало спину, тяжелое и беспощадное. он знал, что такое война, кровь и смерть. он видел, как его товарищей рвали на части. видел, но боялся только времени и опускал руки. 

 

армин целовал его в сердцевину ладони и прижимался к ней теплой щекой, закрывая глаза —  он всегда каждым своим жестом просил, во всем было столько  _ пожалуйста _ , столько надежды на нормальную жизнь для жана, что это отравляло последние годы и месяцы, проведенные вместе, затягивало болотом уже по шею. 

 

своей жизни до разведкорпуса и армина жан не помнил, а потому терялся и не понимал, что ему делать без первого, отчаиваясь и падая в неизбежное горе при мысли о том, что с ним станет, когда не будет и второго. он вставал с птицами рано утром по привычке, которую уже не мог вытравить. служба закалила его, высекла как из дерева — от этого никто не мог убежать, даже армин. он, наверное, изменился больше всех, оставаясь собой, и жан иногда видел в нем кого-то другого. кого-то, кого он никогда не знал.

 

армин был простым и загадочным. улыбчивым и серьезным. беззаботным мальчишкой, стоило им оказаться у речки (к морю он больше не стремился) или насобирать трав для чая, взрослым мужчиной со своей ношей тяжелее его тела в форме колоссального, когда он курил возле крыльца или внутри дома, если погода была плохой или не находилось сил выйти наружу, и молчал о самом страшном. потому что он боялся того же, только смотрел всегда прямо в глаза и скреб по самому дну души. или что у них еще могло от нее остаться. 

 

таких, как армин, называли проклятыми, но жан все равно верил: армин смог выйти из всего, что с ними всеми происходило в последние годы, самым чистым. он помнил всех и каждого, и они молчали, потому что не вышли. от разведотряда осталась лишь горстка верящих в справедливость юнцов да пара сторожил, в которых вера больше не находила места. все разваливалось на куски, мир трещал по швам, а они почему-то еще были живы. ходили на речку, собирали травы, избегали разговоров о смерти и любили. настолько, насколько себе это могли позволить люди, пережившие почти всех своих друзей.

 

он смотрел на свою левую руку и ощущал укол каждый раз, не досчитываясь одного пальца. безымянного пальца левой руки. наверное, потому что у них ничего не должно было быть, и над жаном посмеялись за то, что он мог думать как-то иначе. когда-то, когда им было намного меньше лет, еще до моря и их первых столкновений друг с другом. 

 

армин становился все ближе, потеряв дорогу к людям, которых он знал лучше себя с самого детства, и жан шел ему навстречу тоже, шагая широко и быстро, пока они не врезались друг в друга, так впаялись, что расцепить уже не мог ни эрен, ни микаса. жан помнил, как поцеловал его в первый раз. армин беззвучно плакал в поцелуй, и вопросов от этого становилось ещё больше. они так никогда об этом и не говорили, но все и так было на поверхности —  так вышло, что один жан знал, куда смотреть. от привычной жизни армина не оставалось даже руин, на которых при желании можно построить все еще раз: его замок сложился как карточный домик. даже то, что стояло веками, падало под натиском этого жестокого мира, к которому можно привыкнуть, но нельзя полюбить. 

 

они сбежали не раздумывая, как дети малые. это было страшно несправедливо по отношению ко всем, кого они когда-либо знали, но жан устал думать о ком-то еще. у него был армин, у которого заканчивалось время, и кроме этого разве что-то еще могло быть важным? он пережил слишком много, чтобы видеть кошмары, и спал как человек, в жизни которого не было никаких забот. как мертвый. жан иногда думал, что сердце его больше не могло ощущать ни ответственности за тех, кого он бросил, ни жалости к тем, кто погиб, прежде чем он смог это сделать. но, может, сердце его было у другого человека. и вся его боль тоже. 

 

они остановились неподалеку от места, где жан провел свое детство. далекое, чужое детство. ему не было места в воспоминаниях, и жан давно о нем забыл. чтобы не смешивать со всем, что было после, а может для него уже ни в чем не было смысла, он не знал. никто из них. 

 

первое время, стоило жану прикоснуться к нему, армин дрожал. жан видел его сжатые челюсти, страх в глубине зрачков и целый ворох воспоминаний о дне, когда он, связанный обстоятельствами и веревками, оказался слабым. их могли рассекретить в любой момент, все зависело от одной секунды, но армин держался. секунды становились минутами, а он все еще молчал. жан гордился бы им уже тогда, но мог только отвернуться. тоже без единого звука. глаза армина, большие и напуганные, смотрели взволнованным морем прямо на него, можно было почувствовать кожей. соли в нем хватало тоже. 

 

его раздирало от злости тогда и будет еще долго потом —  армин не настолько беззащитный и слабый, он был готов убить ради жана, и он убивал. но тогда армин сидел на скрипучем стуле в длинной юбке, спрятав ноги по-мальчишески тощие и с синяками по острым коленям, в блузке и с копной волос, прикусывая язык и щеки изнутри до крови, чтобы не заорать. армин мог многое, и он пошел на это, понимая и принимая все варианты того, куда мог свернуть их план. идеальных планов не бывает. в конце концов, их обоих могли убить в одну секунду или что-то еще хуже. нельзя быть готовым ко всему —  жан просидел с ним после этого полночи, армин почти не говорил: у него все еще в ушах гудел смех людей, что назывались его друзьями. никто не был в состоянии залечить эту рану так скоро, но они и не пытались, только снимали верхний слой каждый раз, когда он успевал зажить. у армина не находилось злости, поэтому он улыбался, словно и в самом деле находил это смешным, и только жан знал о том страхе, который он не мог отпустить еще долгое время после, потому что сам видел перед глазами то лицо неизвестного ему армина, от которого он отвернулся, потому что не мог выдержать его взгляд на себе.

 

армин отрастил волосы еще длиннее, чем те, что были у него в тот самый день. теплого песочного оттенка. жан вспоминал морской берег и ракушки, первые шаги к неизвестному и сбывшейся мечте — армин тоже был ею. самой искренней, самой честной. жан не мог сказать, что так уж хотел попасть к морю, но этого хотел армин, и его немое восхищение передавалось и жану тоже, стоило им стянуть сапоги и ступить на нагретый белый песок. вода навевала ему мысли о людях, оставшихся за бортом; в голове всплывал марко, его веснушки на щеках и плечах, его вера в лучшее для жана, когда никто больше не смел. море пробуждало ностальгию, может, оно было живым или понимало его, может, делало это нарочно, уязвляло его и давило, желая проглотить. армин потом признался ему, что в этот момент напротив ни о чем не думал и впервые в жизни позволил ветру унести все мысли и переживания прочь. он чувствовал себя свободным, сливался со всем вокруг и сам становился морем, берегом, ракушками, о которые можно порезать ступни, чайками и тянущей неуемной тоской, которую неизбежно ощутил каждый из них. жан подавил непреодолимое желание обнять армина, в двух метрах стоящего от него в воде почти по колено, обнять и стоять так целую бесконечность, как монумент человечеству и всем жертвам, которые оно принесло. и всей любви, которую оно умудрилось сохранить. 

 

и дело было, конечно, не в эрене. жан никогда не хотел показывать себя (и армина) таким. открытым, уязвимым, любящим каждой клеткой. армин, вопреки своей с ними связи, которая пусть и слабла с каждым годом, но все равно оставалась, и перерубить ее было невозможно, не рассказывал ни микасе, ни эрену, тем самым увеличивая и увеличивая дистанцию, которая и без того грозила превратиться в пропасть. эрен бы не понял. эрен вообще много чего не понимал и не видел перед своим носом. а микаса замечала все, просто не считала нужным об этом говорить. 

 

армин —  наверное, это напрямую связано с его способностями колосса —  всегда был теплым. солнцем, светом, самым ярким, что в его жизни случалось, и жану всегда было и будет этого мало. потому что все яркое рано или поздно перегорает, уступая дорогу чему-то другому. но армин не был проклятым: все, казалось, оживало в его руках, и даже жан иногда. особенно когда армин обводил пальцами грубые черты его лица, как картину рисовал, и смотрел так, словно не видел никого красивее. 

 

дом нашелся маленький, как раз на два человека, с большими окнами, скрипящими рассохшимися половицами и паутиной повсюду. они потратили с неделю, чтобы привести все в порядок. низкие потолки первое время действовали жану на нервы, но армин не пожаловался ни разу —  он был готов куда угодно (за ним, с ним). всегда старался, чтобы это место могло стать для них чем-то большим, чем разбитый лагерь во времена их постоянных тренировок в лесу, приносил цветы и ставил их в кувшине на кухонный стол. улыбался так красиво, и жан улыбался тоже —  такие мелочи привносили в их жизни что-то обыденное, такое по-простому счастливое, неведомое людям вроде них. солдатам с детства. закаленным по определению, черствым и отбросившим все человеческое, близкое. жан знал, о них думали именно так, и все равно задыхался от нежности и любви, когда армин останавливался в дверном проеме с охапкой цветов и смотрел на него, глазами говоря больше, чем могли бы передать слова. или когда жан просыпался раньше армина, пока тот спал, лежа на животе, и волосы его солнечные были разбросаны по бледной спине, подушке, создавая ореол, словно армин светился в темноте. 

 

жан так и не нашел в себе силы повидать маму за все то время, что они жили вместе. неизбежно повисло бы слишком много вопросов, на которые он ответить не мог. не тогда. смотреть матери в лицо и врать о солдатском долге во имя родины он не хотел. не было никакого долга. не было никакой родины. она их не щадила и не любила, зато армин рядом настоящий, куда правдивее обещаний и клятв, которые они когда-то давали. почти никто из кадетов их поколения после этого не выжил все равно.

 

их искали, должны были, никто не стал бы отпускать просто так, особенно армина со временем на исходе. они оба об этом знали и были, наверное, готовы, хоть и ни разу не поднимали эту тему за чаем вечером. у армина с собой всегда был нож, которым он срезал грибы, делал насечки на деревьях и подрезал цветы перед тем как поставить в глиняный кувшин со сколами, который им отдала в соседней деревне какая-то женщина просто так. сколы —  к несчастью, хоть никто из них и не верил в приметы и суеверия. счастья все равно на этих землях давно нет. только война. жан надеялся, что армину никогда не придется использовать нож против человека. жан надеялся, что армину больше не придется никого убивать ради него.

 

жану нравилась эта жизнь в глуши, почти сарае —  в казармах, в конце концов, не лучше. собирать ягоды и грибы в лесу, ловить рыбу, чувствовать плечо армина рядом, сидя у костра, накрываться облезлым шарфом и дышать моментом, который мог закончиться так же внезапно, как начался. лесная темнота обнимала их собой и прятала, проглатывала. иногда разговаривала шорохами и звуками почти потусторонними, от которых кровь в жилах стыла даже у них, приходилось лежать до самого утра и перебрасываться короткими фразами с плохо замаскированным испугом, зная, что никто из них не спит и ни за что не уснет. 

 

жан, стыдно признаться, иногда думал и желал, чтобы одной ветреной ночью старый дом сложился и все закончилось. вот так просто и быстро, чтобы не было времени о чем-то подумать и осознать. знал, что сделать все самому не хватит сил. после всего, что случилось, обычная жизнь причиняла слишком много боли, и права на нее у них не было. однажды он сам начал разговор о том, что могло бы быть, не попади они в разведкорпус, не стань они кадетами. жизнь без вечного побега. жизнь — не выживание. и все то, что они для себя выкроили тогда, забрали без спроса, могло быть уже давно, только намного, намного лучше. и его бы, может, не тошнило от моря, и не хотелось бы плакать, услышав, как армин сказал:

 

— тогда мы бы не встретились. с тобой я готов жить в этом мире со всеми его выборами (или их отсутствием), даже если бесконечно тяжело. 

 

не случилось ничего. в доме стояла почти мертвая тишина, жан молча пришивал заплатку к рубашке — она уже давно не была зеленой, выстиралась и выцвела от яркого солнца, рвалась во всех местах от старости, он ее тогда прихватил в последний момент из какого-то тянущего чувства: от его молодости осталась только она одна. армин сидел за столом и читал — умудрялся выменивать у торговцев книги на всякую мелочь. мало кому кроме него в такое время нужны книги — люди просто стремятся выжить. армин забирал любые, какие только находил, и здесь создавая что-то вроде небольшой библиотеки. может, в них и правда хранилась вековая мудрость, кто знает. армин привычным жестом поправил очки и собирался перевернуть страницу, когда в дверь постучали.

 

тук-тук. поначалу как-то неуверенно и тихо. потом громче, по нарастающей.

 

жан поднял на него взгляд — они так ни черта и не обговорили, жан откладывал этот момент как мог, а он все равно пришел. пришел и постучал — тук-тук. дверь была рассохшаяся и едва ли закрывалась на замок. выломать ее можно секунды за две, изо всех сил ударив с ноги. армин поднялся молча, почти беззвучно. с пустым лицом ухватился за чехол на поясе, достал нож и крепко сжал его в руке. нож, которым армин срезал грибы, делал насечки на деревьях, чтобы не заблудиться, и подрезал цветы. 

 

плечи у армина были расслаблены, а руки больше не дрожали — страх перед всем людским испарился у него уже давно. жан соврал бы, сказав, что его такого не боялся. 

 

армин сделал глубокий вдох и открыл дверь.


End file.
